PriPara Universe: Idol Lessons❤
PriPara Universe: Idol Lesson❤ (プリパラユニバース：アイドルレッスン'❤) '''is a roleplay series written by Masterhands. It centers around the adventures and beginnings of her main characters. The main protagonist is Minami Aizawa Plot Arc 1 - Three Blooming Flowers Minami Aizawa was a normal elementary school student in Paprika Private School. Although she was pretty much showered with the influences and popularity of idols, she ignored it. For her birthday, she found a mysterious priticket in her father's birthday gift for her. She was convinced that she was destined to be an idol, and started to sneak in PriPara along with other elementary students. Entering with a huge impression of idols, she along with her friends Ami Egami and Caroline Rosalin , they spend their days training and performing to become top PriPara Idols! The story revolves around not only around Minami, but all the friends she meets as they all journey to the world of being an idol, battling against the hardships that comes with it. Arc 2 - Rainbow-Colored Music! Minami meets two mysterious idols, who calls themselves Black and White. They both claim that they can wipe PriPara away from existence if they don't do what they tell her. They want her to decide which of the two is more stronger. As they learn more secrets about the two, they realize that deciding who is better can't save PriPara! The girls now have to find a way to seal the two away from PriPara using a legendary song that is impossible to master, while learning the importance of music to the world. OVA - Two-Crossed Rainbows from the future The Pretty Rhythm X PriPara collab between generation 1 and 2 of Masterhand's main OCs Episode Guide / Chapter List More to come when I have an idea what to add XD Characters Protagonists (NEOPOLITAN) * Minami Aizawa * Ami Egami * Caroline Rosalin Anti-Hero * Kurumi Oinawa * Yuu Haruki * Julia Emily Howard The 3rd Antagonists * Black or ??? * White or ??? Supporting * The Aizawa Family * The Egami Family * The Rosalin Family * Sebastian (aka the name of Caroline's butler) * Maria (aka the name of Caroline's head maid) ''others will be added later Trivias * The name "PriPara Universe" was born from the thought that all Roleplay series is their own universe, and this one is one of the many * This is the origin story of Masterhands' characters * The process of becoming friends with Caroline took 8 episodes/chapters, which masterhands thinks is to show how stubborn and hard-headed she is when it comes to friendship * The idea of this roleplay came straight from the original story idea Masterhands have for their Pretty Rhythm counter-parts. The idea was just used for PriPara because masterhands doesn't draw Pretty Rhythm just as much anymore * The Arc 2 Antagonists does not currently have any official names, either because revealing it could spoil it's story or masterhands hasn't thought of any yet (you can guess which XD) * This series brings back the idea of using "Original Songs" Category:Roleplay Series Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Roleplays Category:ParaPri 2016